


Expedition Yeti Dick

by goldgalaxytea



Category: Walt Disney World - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Kingdom, Bad Jokes, Bad Writing, Crack, Crack Fic, Creampie, Dirty Jokes, Disney World, Disney is into some kinky shit, Expedition Everest Yeti has a big pp, Expedition Everest ride, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Jokes, Lemon, M/M, Massive Cock, Multi, NSFW, Other, Porn, Purposely bad writing, Reader Insert, Reader is Yeti's Cum Sock, Reader wants Disney to fix the yeti, Sex, Smut, They really should he deserves more then disco mode :(, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yeti's dick is 3ft long and 1ft wide, do not take this seriously, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, no specific genitals described for reader, no specific pronouns used for reader, reader is 18+, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: Feeling bluer than Stitch's alien ballsacks, you left your friends behind and went to ride the greatest ride ever-*cue an over the top dramatic drum roll*Expedition Everest!
Relationships: Expedition Everest Yeti/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Expedition Yeti Dick

**Author's Note:**

> 🎉HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMI🎉  
> As promised, your Yeti fic!!!!😂💕 I hope you enjoy this dude🥺💖

You were on vacation at Disney World with your super duper looper amazing friends. Sounds like a pretty awesome time, right?

_Wrong._

No one wanted to listen to your presentation on why Disney should fix the amazing yeti from Expedition Everest. The big furry cutie deserved to move and not just be stuck in disco mode for literally ever!

You had the PowerPoint up and ready on your phone every time you were all waiting in line for a ride, but everyone was stinky and told you to stop simping over an animatronic and so you shit on their shoes. 

Feeling bluer than Stitch's alien ballsacks, you left your friends behind and went to ride the greatest ride ever-

*cue an over the top dramatic drum roll*

Expedition Everest!

So for the entire day you rode the coaster over and over again, forcing everyone in line to listen to your PowerPoint and making them sign your petition to get the yeti fixed back to tip toppy shapey.

Before you knew it it was dark as fuck outside. That meant the park would be closing soon *sad face*

Sadly you got into the coaster cars for your final ride. If only the night didn't have to end…

You were so fucking sad you didn't even notice that you were the only one boarding the ride.

_Fuck yeah!_ You screamed internally once you realized you had an entire train to yourself. _I get to have the front seat!_

Mood bibbidi bobbidi lifted you happily strapped yourself in and with a borderline orgasmic scream the ride began!

Zipping and zooming along the tracks you were in a state of pure bliss! It was so fucking fun you felt like cumming right then and there.

It was all shits and giggles till you got to the part with the yeti and the train suddenly stopped _yo what the fuck-_

But (hehehe _but_ ) before you could freak out about being trapped in heaven, an ever awesome miracle happened! The yeti was moving!!! Maybe they finally fixed it-!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE YETI PICKED YOU UP!!!!!!!

The big brown boi held you in his massive hairy hands, his sexy lifeless eyes staring at you like you are an all you can eat buffet. You shook violently from his lusty stare, heat quickly filling your crouch. You couldn't control yourself, the yeti was just too _god damn sexy._

Despite your horny state you wanted to cry, you couldn't fuck the yeti. He was a family theme park animatronic so he didn't have a GIANT MEAT STICK THAT WAS BEING RUBBY DUB RUBBED AGAINST YOUR HOLE WHAT-

If you were to metaphorically take a measuring tape and measure the yeti's peen, it would be 3ft long and 1ft wide! Which makes sense he's 25 feet tall. Big people have big pps!

Speaking of… _wtf was Walt Disney into?_ Not that you were complaining cuz it meant that the yeti could fuck you into tomorrow(land).

With a start you noticed the yeti's robo fingys had ripped your clothes off while you were busy kink shaming Walt and were now forcing them into your privy parts. Somehow his hand sausages were magically lubed. _Okay seriously what the hell Disney-_

Loud ass moans and groans spilled from your mouth as he fondled your juicy insides. Before you knew it your hole was gaping wider than the entirety of Disney World and the yeti was preparing to penetrate you with his ding dong.

With a mighty yeti roar he rammed his hairy pp inside of you with one mighty yeti thrust. A scream tore your vocal cords as his cock tore open your insides. His big ole yeti sausage was wayyyyy too big for your tiny human meat hole. You were too lost in the dick sauce though to feel your organs being rearranged like a home makeover show. All you felt was _100% all natural_ _pure pleasure_.

The yeti pounded away at your insides, pace super fast and hard and rough and **s p i c y**. Your orgasm was approaching faster than Test Trek. With a yeehaw you nutted, body spasming as it was overtaken by how fucking awesome you felt.

Soon after the yeti bust a nut in your tight heat, roaring loudly as he kept pumping his thick gooey jizz deeper into you. Once again _wtf Disney. Why the heckle do your animatronics cum? Holy shit do they all do that? What if-_

Your train of thought broke off as you passed out, literally fucked unconscious by robo yeti dick. The yeti disposed of it's used cum sock, aka you dear reader, back where it found it.

As soon as he placed you back in the train it started up and zoomed back to the station.

_This wasn't going to be easy to explain to the cast members…_


End file.
